tdiseriesroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Johnnyboy10465
Welcome Hi, welcome to My Total Drama Roleplay Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:TDISeriesFan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TDISeriesFan (Talk) 17:52, September 11, 2010 Sign Up Leave an image of your character, please, and answer these questions Tell us a bit about you... http://tdiseriesroleplay.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:LiLCraziiGurl77&action=edit&section=4 edita fault and a virtue of yours http://tdiseriesroleplay.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:LiLCraziiGurl77&action=edit&section=5 editWhy did you sign up? http://tdiseriesroleplay.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:LiLCraziiGurl77&action=edit&section=6 editDo you think you can win? Why/why not? http://tdiseriesroleplay.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:LiLCraziiGurl77&action=edit&section=7 editWhich obstacles do you think you will have for winning? cool, now answer these questions ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 21:26, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Interesting Idea there buddy.Um, okay I'll join your alliance.I know this is off topic but since you and I are kind of friends would you like to join my wiki about my fanfictions?I'll put you down as a rollback.And you could help spread the word about the wiki.It's kinda quiet since we only have 4 users.Heres the link, TDASUPERFAN12's Fan-Fictions Wiki.TDASUPERFAN12 (talk) 22:46, September 11, 2010 (UTC) heyy why not! A guys alliance just us 3!-TDobsessed88 ♫ Oh Izzy! My little Izzy! Why'd I ever let you go! ♫ 15:24, September 12, 2010 (UTC) he wants to be in an alliance with Barbie look at here talkpage-TDobsessed88 ♫ Oh Izzy! My little Izzy! Why'd I ever let you go! ♫ 15:40, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ur sister, she can help us in the alliance it doesnt have to be a guys alliance-TDobsessed88 ♫ Oh Izzy! My little Izzy! Why'd I ever let you go! ♫ 15:43, September 12, 2010 (UTC) yeah but shen is your sister why would she vote you out?-TDobsessed88 ♫ Oh Izzy! My little Izzy! Why'd I ever let you go! ♫ 15:48, September 12, 2010 (UTC) who is ur sister and is she your actual sister-TDobsessed88 ♫ Oh Izzy! My little Izzy! Why'd I ever let you go! ♫ 15:51, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Type in Reunion Room in "Search This Wiki" tell other competitors -- oh ok-TDobsessed88 ♫ Oh Izzy! My little Izzy! Why'd I ever let you go! ♫ 15:57, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Monica? No way! Kate4TDWT Major Noah fan 23:41, September 12, 2010 (UTC) I already KNOW who I'm voting off! dude wew are starting the elimination ceremony now get over here!-TDobsessed88 ♫ Oh Izzy! My little Izzy! Why'd I ever let you go! ♫ 20:04, September 13, 2010 (UTC) dude com on now! we are starting elimination!!!!!!!!!!!-TDobsessed88 ♫ Oh Izzy! My little Izzy! Why'd I ever let you go! ♫ 20:59, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Runway! Runway time!-User:Dallas1185 Hmmm... I doubt it... You may replace Stefano later, though... Stefano DiMarco KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 00:57, September 19, 2010 (UTC) I'll message you when you can come in... dallas is now mad at me because he got eliminated, and he thinks "I protected my character"... IDEA!!!! Do you wanna be the host? Stefano DiMarco KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 01:01, September 19, 2010 (UTC) I know... In next episode, Stefano comes back as a host, and Calls jahnny to replace him, what do you think?? Stefano DiMarco KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 01:05, September 19, 2010 (UTC) No, stay like that! Stefano DiMarco KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 01:10, September 19, 2010 (UTC) It's okay! I still can believe Dallas is mad at ME. He is the one that makes all the same designs with a different shirt design... ¬¬Stefano DiMarco KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 01:12, September 19, 2010 (UTC) no no.. you are going to compete from next challenge and on until you're eliminated, voted off or quit. I'll return as a host. Then, the winner of that challenge will keep with Amy Stefano DiMarco KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 01:15, September 19, 2010 (UTC) during the elimination ceremony, when Stefano comes back as a host Stefano DiMarco KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 14:35, September 19, 2010 (UTC) yeah, maybe Stefano DiMarco KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 14:39, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Sure!! :D Barbie misses Dallas! :( I might join.-Dallas misses Barbie! :( Me toTDobsessed88 Zap! It's an inside joke 15:12, September 19, 2010 (UTC) yep! how about we vote out Marcy because i like barbie and Jamie!TDobsessed88 Zap! It's an inside joke 00:29, September 20, 2010 (UTC) ummm Barbie! YEA! it's ok yep, I said i would vote you off but i am voting off marcy! because she is making good designs!TDobsessed88 Zap! It's an inside joke 21:32, September 20, 2010 (UTC) How would you know!TDobsessed88 Zap! It's an inside joke 21:35, September 20, 2010 (UTC) ohhh good because i voted marcy!TDobsessed88 Zap! It's an inside joke 21:39, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Barbie:Karl told me to vote for you! Was I supposed to vote for Marcy?Barbie misses Dallas! :( Barbie wants Jamie back!! :( Barbie:Should I send a new e-mail saying that I change my vote?Barbie misses Dallas! :( Barbie wants Jamie back!! :( Vote I don't know who'd you vote for?-User:Dallas1185 Barbie:Just changed it!!!Barbie misses Dallas! :( Barbie wants Jamie back!! :( Marcy: Fine *rolls eyes* No hey... would you mind if I am the host, so that I could control everyhting better? and you take my two contestants, it's okay? TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 23:55, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I thought you would really like to be the host, but well, you are the host on yours, right? TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 15:55, September 24, 2010 (UTC)